


Here In Zanarkand: The Beginning

by chocobo_taxi



Series: Here In Zanarkand [1]
Category: Final Fantasy X, Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Anxious Tidus, Baby!Sora, Childbirth, Crying, F/M, Good Dad Tidus, Pregnancy, Sora Is a Ray of Sunshine (Kingdom Hearts), Unplanned Pregnancy, Worried Dad Tidus, Worried Husband Tidus, Yuna is chill, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29776374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocobo_taxi/pseuds/chocobo_taxi
Summary: Yuna and Tidus grieve together after finding out a piece of news: Yuna is pregnant.
Relationships: Tidus/Yuna (Final Fantasy X Series)
Series: Here In Zanarkand [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188494
Kudos: 4





	Here In Zanarkand: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Thought of this at like— 2am on Twitter one day. Sora looked strangely similar to Yuna and Tidus, so.... AU TIME BABYYYYY

“Here, in Zanarkand, we take pride in our families, Yuna.”

“Oh, Tidus, I just don’t know—“

“We will be alright. You and our little aeon will be okay.”

A blond man and a brunette woman sat on the beach shore, their toes touching the water. Yuna’s head was resting on Tidus’ shoulder, and Tidus’ head rested on Yuna’s. The couple were holding hands except for Yuna’s left hand. It was resting on her belly. There was a small bump there, hardly noticeable unless you were shown.

Yuna had discovered a few days prior that she was expecting. She had been horribly sick for the longest time, and she had been bloated too (“bloated”. It was her growing baby bump.). When Lulu cast a spell to see what was going on, the two of them had to sit down to process everything.

Tidus and Yuna had done things before. They were quite intimate. Regardless, they were still a cute couple even if Wakka had walked in on them in a very interesting position that Yuna suggested they do. Not once did either of them expect a baby would come out of those encounters. 

They knew they wanted children, but not so soon.

The sun in Spira was setting slowly, causing the couple to glow a cute orange. Tidus moved his hand to rub Yuna’s belly, pressing a kiss to her head. Yuna knew they were on the same wavelength. Tidus was returning to Zanarkand without Yuna. Everyone in the party knew how depressing it would be once that time came, but now, everything had shifted.

A baby on the way along with losing the love of your life couldn’t be easy for anyone. 

Tears began spilling from Yuna as soon as she felt the kiss. She turned her head so her face was in Tidus’s shoulder. “I can’t. . .” She wept. “Tidus, I can’t do it without you. . .”

Arms quickly wrapped about Yuna, pulling her into a warm embrace. Tidus shushed her, rubbing her back. “Yes, you can. You and our little aeon will be okay.” Tidus repeated the statement from earlier. “You both will be okay.”

Yuna shook her head, doubt burning her mind. She couldn’t imagine raising a baby without Tidus. Hell, she couldn’t imagine life without Tidus. It was a pain she refused to accept. She just couldn’t.

———

Time had gone by quickly. Yuna had made clothes and blankets for the baby (which with the help of Lulu, they found out was a boy), and Wakka even made a tiny blitzball themed mobile. Kimahri was extra cautious with Yuna, practically attacking anyone (minus the party) that got within a five feet radius of Yuna. 

Wakka was quite invested in the kid. He already had plans for when the baby would start training for Blitzball. Unsurprisingly, Tidus supported.

Speaking of which, Tidus was the most helpful to Yuna. Midnight snack runs, massages, Tidus was even rubbing lotion on Yuna’s growing belly to prevent stretch marks. The summoner was quite pleased with how caring her boyfriend was and enjoyed putting him to work.

Being a summoner was quite a fun job. Tough, but fun. Being pregnant at the same time was a different story. Yuna had to ride a chocobo almost everywhere now that she was so far along. It was also quite the show to see the heavily pregnant Yuna completing the summoning ceremony. Tidus and Yuna had quite the big fight because of that.

“You should be resting!” Tidus stated loudly.

Yuna shook her head. “He will be okay. It’s the souls that I’m worried about.”

The blond scoffed, putting his head in his hands. “Yuna. . .” He mumbled to himself.

Silence was in the room for some time before Yuna spoke, making it known what her opinion was. “Lulu says exercise is good for me and the baby. 

Tidus scoffed again, putting his hand in the air and brushing away whatever idea that Lulu had put into Yuna’s head. “She meant walking and swimming, Yu. Performing a whole ritual is not what she meant for exercise.” The blond spoke, gently resting his hands on Yuna’s belly. “I want you two to be safe, that’s all.”

Yuna was seeing red, although she looked calm and collected. “Tidus!” She loudly stated, gently pushing off the hands.

Shock came over Tidus, and then anger. He was just looking out for his lover and his baby. 

“I want to look out for you two while I still can! I don’t have much time left!” He yelled at Yuna.

That caused their conversation to pause again.

The Summoner was sputtering, trying to form words as she realized what the man had just said. 

“I need to make sure you and our tiny aeon are okay. I have to do it. I don’t even know if I’ll see him.” Tidus stated, looking down at Yuna’s bump.

Anger still radiated from Yuna, with reason of course. It was her life’s duty to do this, and she wouldn’t stop just because her baby might come out with a concussion.

Yuna sighed, admitting defeat after pondering for a minute or so. She grabbed Tidus’ hands. “I’ll let you worry, but I still need to do the summoning. It’s not something I can give up.” She responded.

Tidus’ face showed disappointment, not quite pleased with the answer.

“It’s something I must do, Tidus. No baby will stop me.” Yuna commented.

“Fine. But you have to do it in a way that isn’t too labour intensive. I don’t need an early baby. Keep him in there as long as you can, mama.” Tidus whispered, hands holding Yuna’s before he kissed her forehead. 

“Don’t call me mama.” Yuna spoke, chuckling softly before she returned the kiss.

Waters were still stirring, however. Feelings were hurt, but nonetheless, the fight was over.

—

When Yuna had woken up from a nap in pain, everyone was expecting the worse. She was dying. Or the baby was. Or they both were. Regardless, the party feared that the worse had happened.

That was not the case at all. Baby boy Blitzball was done cooking in the oven!

Hours had been spent crying, sobbing, and panting. Yuna and the rest of the party were inside the boat, waiting for the delivery of the new baby. Lulu was the one helping deliver the kid, along with Auron, although he was pretty much there in case Tidus needed to have a cry or if Lulu needed a break.

The birth was rough. It was bloody, loud, and painful. Yuna’s screams were heard throughout the entire ship and passing waters. Lulu and Auron constantly switched places, trying their best to prepare for a child. With the closest thing to a doctor being a magic user, it was a stressful 19 hours.

In the end, the Summoner was holding a beautiful baby boy whose brown hair was spikey, sorta like Tidus’ hair when he forgets to brush it. Lulu had cleaned the baby up and wrapped him in a blue and yellow blanket, ocean patterns decorating the blankie. He was small, only weighing 6lbs from the look of it. Already Yuna could point out that her boy had her nose. 

The little guy was resting in his mother’s arms, chest moving up and down as he breathed. Tidus reached his hand over Yuna’s shoulder to rub the head of his newborn baby boy. 

There was dread in the air again. That bittersweet taste of their child being in their arms had started forming. 

Tidus put their heads together, sighing sadly as he looked down at their son. “Yuna, I wanna name him.” 

Her head tilted quickly, a little surprised at the statement. 

“I wanna leave him with something from his dad,” Tidus spoke, his voice cracking. “I wanna make sure he knows his daddy cared about him.”

It was either hormones or the idea that yes, she was going to lose Tidus that caused Yuna to start breaking down. The happiness and thrill of holding her baby in her arms was overshadowed by the ugly guilt and grief that her son wouldn’t have Tidus around.

The blond, through his sobs, touched the brown haired baby’s cheek. He pushed his and Yuna’s head together as they both began hiccuping from their tears. Tidus moved to places his hand on the chest of their son, feeling the baby breathe peacefully.

“Our son will be named after the thing we will share no matter where we may be.” Tidus managed to speak.

“Sora.” Tidus continued. “Our little aeon will be named Sora.”

And so, the couple and their child sat in silence. Sora’s mother and father wept the fate that would bestow the father, and Sora slept peacefully, unaware that in two weeks time his dad would no longer be there to comfort him when he cried.

**Author's Note:**

> yeth Tidus returns to Zanarkand. single momma Yuna ftw


End file.
